SICKOnuts
by Mintyx
Summary: Brandi's been having visions. And lets just say its not good when they start appearing and you end up in a psychonauts mind. But soon, it gets strange. So strange that she has to face her own nightmares
1. Chapter 1

Ugh. This again.  
Brandi knew a lot. Words, countries, she could solve a Rubik cube in a minute.  
But figuring out this? Way out of her reach.  
Well, analyze and figure out whats going on.  
She was in some field.. A nice willow tree over there, and no one in sight. Joy.  
Well, it was damn hot. Some shade wouldn't hurt. She took a few steps, and plopped down under the tree.  
It was like in space, minus space. It was lonely. And boring. At least she was cool.  
And then a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"BRANDI, WAKE UP!"  
I nearly fell off the roof, literally. Great. I fell asleep. At least Agitha, my friend and sister, decided to wake me up. With the downside of screaming so loud that it must have reached alien planets. "Jeez, Agitha! Could you be more subtle?"  
"I tried. You really need to sleep more."  
"Agitha, it's not that I under sleep! It's more like I keep having visions!" It was true. I had been getting these visions for a month, always different. I had no idea what they meant. One was an office. Another was about my mom's armoire. They didn't make sense.  
"Like some crazy person is trying to contact you? Yeah. Right." Agitha was blonde, hair in a loose pony. She had these lightning yellow eyes, and a purple sweater. And for some reason she wore both a grey skirt and grey leggings. I didn't know how she could stand it. But hey, school had just let out for summer vacation, and the weather wasn't exactly blazing-hot-Arizona. And I was wearing a stocking cap, similar to Link's from the Legend of Zelda, except for the giant hole at the bottom.  
"Whatever. I'm still gonna write them down, and make sure nothing crazy happens. Because the person who doesn't believe dies first, and you're a good friend." Naturally, Agitha's sigh of impatience was ignored while I took out a blue notebook about the size of my hand. And a blue pen. Flipping it open to the 23rd page (I write alot in it.), I took off the pen cap and wrote that "vision" thing down. More like dreams.  
_Visions/Dreams/?_  
_-Strange office_  
_-Brain dentist guy?  
_I never knew what the brain dentist was. I nicknamed him Lobotomonster. You know, brains... monsters? Never mind.  
_-Circus with meat stuff in it. Ew._  
_-Fiery asylum  
_Both of those 2 had been terrifying, the circus had these bunnies trying to eat me. And the asylum? I thought I was going to choke, with that smell of turtle soup and fire.  
_-Armoire turning into a lake and a hand grabbing and drowning me._  
Next to all of these things, I wrote down-  
_-Field with tree, hand grabbing shoulder (agitha in dream?)_  
Yeah, I didn't think that the hand was in the dream. You know how in dreams, when you sleep through the alarm? It was like something real in my dream.  
"Okay, Norman-Wannabe. Lets go inside. Its getting hot and I want to take of my leggings."  
"Nah."  
"Cremesicles?"  
"Cm-on."  
12 seconds later, we had arrived inside. Imagine the house however you want, I dont feel like describing it. Maybe you'll get a picture. Whatever it looked like, I headed over to the fride and took out the popsicles. Yay. "So, Abby." Note to self and you guys, Agitha hated her name. So we called her Abby unless we needed her attention or were teasing. She apparently liked the feel of a Hawaiian name. Though it was american name still, she liked it. I don't understand her weird 16 year old brain, even though I'm 2 years younger.  
"Yep?"  
"Are mom and dad gone?"  
"Yes..?"  
"I know what I'm gonna do today."  
"Oh no."  
-END OF CHAPTER ONE-


	2. Chapter 2

(Listen to Sasha's Mind OST for better viewing pleasure.)  
Immediately, or once Abby/Agitha was done with her popsicle, I dragged her to the basement.  
"Oh, no! We aren't doing this, Brandi!"  
"Well I am."  
"Fine, I'll follow along. But if we get in trouble, its your fault."  
"Got it."  
Now we just aren't in my basement, we're going to the attic. I opened the door that lead to the attic. "Wow. That's a lot of stuff.." Naturally I was more of the type where less is more, and I didn't want a lot. But all of this stuff surprised me. "Wonder whats in them."  
"Well, a look wouldn't hurt." So, we did a bit of peeking, and then I came across this.  
It was like moms armoir. But with a water-type design. "I swear, I've seen that!"  
"Another 'vision'"?  
"Yeah, the one about the armoir. It looks so.. Familiar."  
"Well it should, considering you've seen it."  
"Yeah.. but.."  
"WELL, its 2 and my friends are picking me up. Don't kill yourself. Mom and dad will be back at 10, 'kay?" Agitha had already ran down the stairs and ran outside to get in her friends car. I could see this due to the tiny cobweb window. I waved through it, she waved back, and the car pulled out. Joy. Home alone, at last! I further inspected the cabinet, and touched it. It was smooth, almost like water in a way. It sent shivers down my spine, and felt.. nice. I saw a name, too. It read the name... _GALACHIO. If this was a name in one of my visions.. _I thought. _I must be getting close to figuring out them! _But, my joy didn't last too long when, suddenly...  
BANG. Well, more like a CRASH-THROUGH-ROOF. And I nearly had heart failure. The hell was that? And going against my instincts to stay inside the attic, I grabbed my moms baseball bat and ran down the stairs to investigate. It wasn't in the kitchen. Or the living room. Or the halls. Or Agitha's room. Or the bathroom. Oh! Of course! It HAD to be in my room so I have to have a HOLEY ROOF. Ugh. So I opened my door..  
And screamed like a banshee.  
-(and here is the crazy NO guy theme.. censors? yeah.)-  
The kid was a bit shorter then me, and he had this crazy purple hair. Leather jacket, green sweater, jeans, and aviator goggles. He looked like was was from the past. Oh, and gloves. But who cares? Someone had broken into my house! So I did what any reasonable person did, and started swinging.  
"GET-"Swing. "OUT" swing "OF MY" Swing again. "HOUSE!" Each word was followed with a swing of the bat and a miss.  
"Calm down, crazy-" I nearly hit him. "-lady!" Then I finally got my foot on his chest and forced him down.  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" (Cough furious cough)  
"I DON'T KNOW!" And naturally, my foot was forced off and I was on the ground instead of him. Trying to get back up and maybe, I dont know, throw him out the window, he stole the bat and threw it out. "Calm down!"  
And I nailed him on the head.


	3. Chapter 3

The good news was that the roof hadn't broke.  
The bad news was that I needed a new window, and there was a random person in my room. Well, so much for hitting him. It didn't affect him at all. Infact, all it seemed to do was.. uh...  
Get a giant orange hand coming from his forehead to throw me onto the bed. "What-How- Is this some kind of magic?!" Seriously, I was a little terrified. The least I wanted was some answers. Such as when he was going to leave.  
"Listen, you aren't being very helpful. Now if you would let me leave-"  
"LEAVE? First, I want ANSWERS!" Naturally, I got mad. Leave? No way. Not without the truth in my hands. Chucking stuff at him didn't help, though. Everything missed, and he picked me up again. "Okay, can you stop with the creepy hand thing already?"  
"You're overreacting." Overreacting? That was all he had? "Now if you'd stop freaking out, I could explain."  
"Not before it hits you."  
"That doesn't even-" Nailed it! Tip 86# for fighting, always make sure your opponent doesn't have anything with them when you tie them up. I had hit him with a small wood statue, knocking him out like a lightbulb. Somehow I had ripped out of that arm thing, and a lucky shot was fired. Now time to...  
Ummm..  
I didn't think I'd win.  
Oh well. I could deal with it. Now with that backpack of his, I wondered what weapons he had. Safer to disarm him, right? So I knelt down to the guy and took off the pack.  
"BRANDI! I forgot my phone! Have you seen it?" Oh, crap! It just had to be now.  
"Uhh... The living room?" She was coming up the stairs. "Seriously, I saw it there!" I quickly tried to shove him under my bed, until I remembered there wasn't any space under..  
"Brandi..?"  
"Not what it looks like, I swear!"  
"Sis, what the hell are you doing?!" Oh God, now I was terrified. The only thing that made her more mad was when I put pepper on her stuff, and this was the motherlode.  
"He broke in! I swear to everything that I love!"  
"Didn't you think of disarming him?! And calling the cops?!"  
"Yeah! Until you came home!"  
"Okay, I'll find the phones so we can get him outta here. Take away the weapons, maybe tie him up so he can't attack you?"  
"On it." I ripped off the backpack and started emptying. All he had were some smelling salts, a journal, some candy things, a conch, and a friendship bracelet. Really? A bracelet? I laughed a bit at the fact that a guy who broke in my house made little bracelets.  
"Hey, Brandi. I couldn't find one, and.. Omigosh, is that a bracelet?"  
"Yep." I proceeded to look in the extra ''pocket''. Only a door thing and 2 pieces of paper. I chucked these aside, when suddenly he got up.  
"Give that-" And then the door stuck on his head, and I could feel the weightlessness of slipping away..


End file.
